


Victor's Plan

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: It had been two years since the festival where Yuuri had been possessed by a demon. Two years since Victor further proved his love for his then fiance by talking him out of destroying the festival.Two years since Yuuri had been marked by tentacle tattoos marking his back and sides.Two years without playing with them.Victor has a plan to change that.





	Victor's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I'm not sorry.

Victor had a plan.

Their Romantic Day of Adventure (copyright Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki) would start at the aquarium. Followed by a romantic dinner, and then once safely ensconced back in their home, Victor would initiate the most difficult talk of their relationship. 

“Vitya, where are we going again?” Yuuri rubbed his eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen, other hand making grabby motions towards Victor. 

Victor grinned and quickly embraced Yuuri in a hug, leaving a kiss on the top of his sleep mussed hair. “We are going to the aquarium, dorogoy. And then for a fancy meal, and then back home.”

Yuuri hummed as he leaned into Victor’s warmth, breath hitching as a stray thumb rubbed against his hip under his shirt. Victor noticed the instant tension flooded through Yuuri as he brushed against one of the tentacle tattoos. 

It had been two years since the festival where Yuuri had been possessed by a demon. Two years since Victor further proved his love for his then fiance by talking him out of destroying the festival. 

Two years since Yuuri had been marked by tentacle tattoos marking his back and sides.

Tattoos which, at first, when Yuuri became aroused or excited, would peel off of him and move around. Much to Yuuri’s horror.

That was the longest dry spell of their relationship. Yuuri refused all of Victor’s advances until he gained control over the tentacles. 

For two years, Victor wondered what it would feel like to be fucked by those tentacles.

Yuuri backed out of his embrace quickly, cheeks red and refusing to meet Victor’s gaze. “I should go get ready.”

“I’ll have breakfast ready when you come back.”

Yuuri vanished down the hall. 

Victor grimaced and set about making rice, sweet eggs, and a fruit bowl.

An hour later they were on their way.

“Why did you decide the aquarium today, Vitya?” Yuuri shifted in his seat, fingers playing with the cuffs of his sleeves. 

Victor reached a hand over to take hold of Yuuri’s. “I know you’ve been homesick, and while we are going to Hasetsu next month, I thought this might help take the edge off of it.”

Victor tried not to smirk as he felt Yuuri’s studying gaze.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

At the aquarium, they oohed and awwed over sharks, turtles, and a variety of fish. 

Excitement shot through Victor when he spotted the cephalopods. “Yuuri, let’s go look at the octopuses and squids!” He grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and dragged him over to the appropriate tanks, ignoring the distrusting glare Yuuri drilled into the back of his head. 

“Why, Vitya?”

“I love cephalopods!” 

Yuuri snorted, but turned his attention to the docent who was giving a talk on squids. Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and smiled when Yuuri leaned into him. 

Victor bounced his leg under the table as Yuuri excused himself to the restroom. _Perhaps this is a bad idea. Perhaps it really is better to ignore this, as Yuuri wants to do. I know it still bothers him. He needs to address it._

“Vitya?”

Victor jumped as Yuuri’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Vitya, are you alright? You seem distracted.”

A slight warmth bloomed on Victor’s cheeks. “Ah, sorry solnyshko. Just thinking.”

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow as he sat. Victor gave a small gasp when he felt Yuuri’s shoeless foot rub against his calf. “Anything I can help with?”

“Maybe, but I wanted to discuss it at home.” Victor swallowed as the foot moved higher, circling around his knee for a moment before continuing its journey.

“What if I told you that I’m fairly certain I know just what you have been thinking over, and that I have been thinking about the same thing?”

Victor’s eyes widened. “Are you sure we are talking about the same thing?”

Eros flitted through Yuuri’s eyes as he settled in his seat, foot pushing against Victor’s cock under the table. “Positive.”

Victor wriggled against the bed, helpless. Yuuri leaned over him, sucking on his pulse point as one of his tentacles pumped his dick, two others holding his arms down, and a fourth inside of him.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.” he chanted, barely able to keep his eyes open from the pleasure curling tighter and tighter in his gut. 

Yuuri chuckled, pushing up onto his hands to stare down at Victor. Victor whined as the tentacles pulled away. 

“How are you feeling, Vitya?”

“Good, so good.”

Yuuri skimmed a finger over one of Victor’s nipples and down his ribs. “Want me to keep going Vitya?”

“Da, solnyshko.”

Yuuri pretended to frown. “But with what? The tentacles, or my cock?”

Victor whined and squirmed at the empty feeling inside of him. “Yuuri, dorogoy, I don’t care. Just fuck me with something.”

Yuuri laughed as he leaned down to pull Victor into a kiss. As Victor relinquished his mouth to Yuuri’s tongue, Yuuri slowly pushed two tentacles into Victor’s hole, earning a sob from him. Another returned to pumping Victor’s swollen dick as the two in his ass began moving, brushing past his prostate with every push and pull. The last tentacle wrapped around Yuuri’s own penis. 

They built to a quick climax, Victor shouting as he spilled, then collapsed, limp, onto the bed. Yuuri smiled with satisfaction as shivers of aftershocks wracked Victor. 

“So what do you think, Vitya?” Yuuri peppered Victor’s face with light kisses as the tentacles returned to their spots on his back and sides, melting into his skin. 

Victor managed a smile as he cuddled into Yuuri. “S’good Yuuri. Love all of you. Even the tentacles. Especially the tentacles.”


End file.
